Dungeon Intro - Battle of Starry Sky
"Battle of Starry Sky" is located to the west of Tomb Zone (Glory Land), and to the east of Dark Marsh (Dark Land), fit for players of level 25. The Battle of Starry Sky seems like a maze. It lies in a misty and illusory space. It is said that an extremely ferocious combat took place in ancient age. The mysterious leader in Battle of Starry Sky is Tattoo Boxer. A long time ago, he was a well known fighter in both realms. One day he asked for a challenge to Glory Land and Dark Land, but neither of them accepted his challenge. Tattoo Boxer was so angry that he invaded their domain and made destruction. This unwise behavior caused big trouble to him. Both realms started to chase him. Finally, he escaped to the Battle of Starry Sky. Actually, Battle of Starry Sky is a special prison to imprison the powerful evil beasts. Anyone that breaks into there without map will be lost. Both Realms knew quite well about this secret, so they stopped chasing Tattoo Boxer, but assigned guards to monitor the entrance instead. Tattoo Boxer didn't give up, and he took advantage of magic power to control the monsters to work for him. He didn't give up the hope to revenge the two realms in near future. BOSS in "Battle of Starry Sky": Fire Hook Guardian is the legendary giant red beast in ancient time. There is a fire ball behind his back. It has high damage power, but no special attack skills. Blizzard Heresiarch is one of the two safeguards of Tattoo Boxer. He was once a demon who is good at controlling wind and snow. Since he was captured to Battle of Starry Sky, he has improved a lot in his skills. Now his body is covered by thousand-year ice essence. He is good at casting Frost skills and players have to pay attention to his Frost AOE. Blaze Heresiarch is the other safeguards of Tattoo Boxer. He was a Warrior who was excellent at using Flame skills. Since he joined Battle of Starry Sky, he has created a unique series of martial art by combining the Flame into magic skill. Players have to pay attention to his Flame AOE. Ghost Disciple was the brother of Young Double-edged Blademan in Black Cloud Cave. Since he was captured to Battle of Starry Sky, he has been trying to escape, but never succeeded. When he almost gave up the hope, Tattoo Boxer came here. Having seen the great power of Tattoo Boxer, he wants to take advantage of this special power to escape again! He doesn't have special skills, but we have to be careful of his high attack power. Tattoo Boxer has launched attack to both Glory Land and Dark Land by himself. Finally, he offended all guys of those two realms and hid inside Battle of Starry Sky. Now he wants to take revenge. He has tamed the beasts there, and they are only fighting for him now! He has been finding a way out. He is a BOSS with great magic power, when his HP is lower than 50%, his ultimate avatar will reveal completely! Blaze Heresiarch